


Never Alone

by AGL03



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Crazy Spec Fic, F/M, Feels, Fitzsimons Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 19:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGL03/pseuds/AGL03
Summary: Jemma shares the burden of the secrets she must bear while Fitz is in hiding.





	Never Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eclecticmuses](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=eclecticmuses).

Deke walked down the halls of the Zephyr, still trying to adjust to the changes that had been make in what seemed like the blink of an eye. Well, it was for him at least. Jemma had yet to specify exactly how much time they’d had but Deke knew his Grandparents work and the leaps they had made and it had to be years at the very least, even with help.

In his hands he carried two steaming mugs of tea, the drink something he was slowly started to take a liking too with his Grandmother’s influence. He’d noticed she preferred to curl around a cup as the day would wind down and the mission was done. 

He came to a stop in front of the door to her bunk and paused for only a moment. Even though it had been Jemma who’d placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and asked him to come by after his debrief he still felt slightly intimidated standing outside her door. 

Ever since she had saved them from the temple there had been a quiet sadness about her. At first Deke thought it was because she was separated from Fitz and the stress of the new mission. But as time went on Deke felt there had to be something more. After all, she was at least able to speak with Fitz every so often on a very secured line Enoch helped set up. 

Finally he summoned his courage and gently wrapped on the door with his foot, the door sliding open just seconds later. 

Jemma had changed into what looked like one of Fitz’s old T Shirts and leggings, her hair pulled back in a loose pony tail, and a smile, a real smile, graced her face as she looked at her tablet screen. 

“He’s just arrived,” she said and looked up at Deke. 

Deke felt his heart soar as he saw Fitz for the first time since he jumped away from this lab what had seemed like ages ago now.

“Bobo!” he cried and rushed forward and hastily dropped the mugs of tea onto the table before he flopped onto the bed next to Jemma.

“It’s so good to see you,” Deke said sincerely and tried to pick up on clues as to where his grandfather could be, he looked to be in quarters very similar to Jemma’s, though there was an odd amount of pink items scattered behind him. And was that a cat sleeping on the sofa?

“It’s good to see you too,” Fitz said warmly. “I’m sorry for what I said to you in the lab and that you felt like we didn’t love or accept you Deke. You are part of our family and no matter what happens we will always love and support you.”

Deke felt tears well in his eyes and Jemma placed a comforting hand on his shoulder with a slight squeeze. 

“For what it’s worth I’m sorry too,” Deke said “I knew it was wrong to use your tech as inspiration but it was so brilliant and it could help so many people I just got in over my head a wasn’t sure how to get out.”

“You are brilliant Deke,” Jemma said “your ideas can and will save lives. Fitz and I can’t wait to see what you create. And we’ll be here to help every step of the way.”

Deke finally allowed the tears to fall. Too overcome and honestly not prepared for this to be what was going to happen when Jemma asked him for him to visit. 

“There is more,” Jemma said as she glanced at Fitz on the screen longingly and he offered a soft smile in support. “You said you would share my burden and this separation from Fitz isn’t going to be easy. It goes against everything Fitz and I have ever done, we’re usually tearing apart the Universe to get back to each other, not knowingly hiding from one another.”

Deke had so many questions about that but decide that could wait, he could feel a weight in the air, that there was so much more to this. 

“We had time,” Fitz started. “But what we didn’t realize immediately was the Universe had one last loop to throw at us.”

“I said we’d find something Magnificent in Space and we did, in more ways than I could have imagined,” Jemma interjected but she was clearly too overcome with emotion to continue.

Deke pulled her into his arms and Fitz continued. 

“Jemma was pregnant,” Fitz said quietly and Deke pulled Jemma even tighter. “We found out after Enoch had set us up in that base.” 

Fitz paused again and look just off screen and opened his arms, within seconds a beautiful little girl who had to be at least four with long brown curly hair and bright blue eyes flew into those arms and Fitz embraced her with a bright smile.

“Is it Mummy?” the little girl squealed and wriggled around in her fathers arms until she was looking at the screen.

“Yes,” Jemma said tenderly running her fingers on the screen “It’s Mummy, and look who I have here with me.”

“DEKE!” the girl cried. “Mummy and Da said you would be okay after Mummy went on her special mission! Did you like the Lemons I painted in the room?”

Deke found himself at a loss for words, the odd piece of art above his bed suddenly becoming one of his most treasured items. The pieces slotting into place and the true depths of Jemma’s pain and his Grandparents sacrifice was revealed. 

“Deke,” Fitz said proudly “We would like you to meet your Aunt, Charlotte Shaw Fitzsimmons.”

“Hello Charlotte, it’s nice to meet you,” Deke said and squeezed his grandma even tighter. “And yes, I love my Lemons.”

Charlotte smiled in delight before she turned her attention back to her mother, excitedly telling Jemma about their day working in the lab, learning about history, it seemed a trip to the 40′s was coming to protect someone named Sousa, and finally the pancakes they had made for dinner. 

All too soon there was a soft chime indicating their time was up and it was time to say goodbye.

“Can Deke talk again?” Charlotte asked.

“Yes, Jemma assured “Well make sure you get some special time with Deke at least once a week.” 

“You got it Lemon Drop! I can’t wait to see what you Dazzle me with next time we talk.” Deke said the little girl practically beaming back. “You take care of Bobo too…between you and me he can be a handful sometimes.” 

Another more urgent chime sounded and Deke waved his final goodbye and stepped away to his now cold tea, to allow Jemma a few precious moments alone with Fitz and their daughter. 

He knew the call was done when Jemma let out a shaky sob and dropped her tablet onto the bed. Deke was at her side in and instant. Holding her as she cried and shedding a few tears of his own.

It wasn’t fair, they fought so hard to find each other again, to have the family they so desperately wanted, and a bunch of world conquering androids were taking that away from them. 

“Thank you,” Deke said. “Thank you for trusting me with her. I know that couldn’t have been easy and I know how important it is to keep them both safe.”

Jemma stayed huddled in his arms but her sobs had stopped. “I can’t tell the others, if they were to get captured or the Chronicoms were to learn about her and Fitz…” the words dying on her lips. Deke didn’t need them, the world be damned, Fitzsimmons would give it all up to protect her. 

And Deke would too.

“You have me,” he said “you won’t carry this alone. And when we kick these Chronicoms asses I’m going to buy her the biggest castle in Scotland I can find and a whole stable of ponies for her to ride. You guys are going to get to happily ever after.”

Whatever it takes, he added to himself. 

End


End file.
